Gemstone, Tempest and Twilight
by RedWarGrey X
Summary: When an ancient evil returnes with powerful followers, it is up to the Legendery Warriors and three new friends who hold the Spirits of the Royal Warriors to save the Digital-World! Rated for violance, swearing and sex,
1. The Return

Me: The name's terrible, I know but it was all I could think of. Anyway, this is a new story I came up with that I think is a very interesting idea. This is three years after their first adventure so Takuya, Zoe and the twins are 16, JP is 17 and Tommy is 13. So, enjoy!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOULTING/ATTACK"

_"PHONE"_

**"SPIRIT EVOLUTION"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Digimon Frontier: Spirits of Gemstone, Twilight and Tempest**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

* * *

Takuya Kabinera was sleeping in his big bed having a dream about what he and his friends call the 'good old days' when they where in the Digital-World. He and the other four where in their Human Spirits fighting against the other four Warriors who were still corrupted by the evil Churubimon. _"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" _Went the alarm clock next to his bed as it blazed n his ear

"Stupid clock." Takuya groaned as he rolled over and slammed the off button

The brunette slipped out of his bed and yawned loudly, stretching his arms. He walked to his bathroom and had a shower, when he came back his phone had a text message. Takuya sighed. "It's too early, why can't they wait." he moaned reaching for his phone. Takuya then looked and jumped.

"Oh boy, this is not good!" Panicking, Takuya jumping from his bed and started to get dressed. He pulled on a red soccer shirt with a personalised Symbol of Flame on the back, a pair of blue tracksuits and his white running shoes. He then went to grab his black jacket with flames on.

As he grabbed his jacket, he dropped his cell phone and a voice said _"THE GAME OF YOUR DESTINY CONTINUES; DO YOU WANT TO PLAY? YES? OR NO?" _Takuya picked up his phone and pressed yes without give it a second look. The voice then continued _"GO TO THE SHABUYA STATION AT 9.00" _Takuya looked at the clock to see it was 8.15

He then ran from the house as fast as he could, throwing on his jacket while he phoned Koji's home phone.

"What is it Takuya?" yawned Koji on the phone.

"Look at your dam cell phone!" panted Takuya

"Okay, don't know why though." he said. A few seconds later he said "I'm on my way!"

"And bring your Brother!" said Takuya. The Warrior of Flame panted and quickly and went on calling the next person which was JP

"Hey Takuya, what's up?" said a cheerful J.P on the other end

"We got trouble in the Digital-World JP! Check the message on your phone and meet us at the station!" said Takuya quickly

"Uh... okay. Have you phoned Zoe yet?" he asked

"No not yet" Takuya said "First I'm going to stop by Tommy's house and get him to come with me" he said.

"Ok but you better phone Zoe" said J.P

"I know" the Goggle-Head said nervously "I'm going to call her when I get to Tommy's"

"Ok then I'll see you guys there" the older boy replied before he hung up. Takuya ran to Tommy's house and knocked on his door while he waited Takuya scrolled down and reached Zoe's number and he paused.

He had a crush on Zoe for almost all the way through the Digital-World but ever since the day in the library in Ophanimon's castle the thought of being rejected scared him.

He snapped out of it and muttered "You can do it Takuya. Be brave." he then pressed the green call button

"Hello?" said the voice of Zoe

"Hey Zoe" said a really happy Takuya

"Oh Takuya, I didn't expect a call from you" she said cutely

Takuya went red

"Uhh Zoe I need you to get to the station fast" Takuya stuttered

"Why? Do you miss me?" she asked fondly

Takuya went even redder at the comment "Well... the Digital-World is in danger and I need your help."

"Okay I'll be there but you didn't answer my other question" she giggled

"Uhh see you there" Takuya said quickly, trying to get away from answering the question. He then her off before she could say anything else. Takuya sighed "Why didn't I tell her on the phone just then? Oh well I'll tell her later..."

Meanwhile, in Zoe's room Zoe was blushing and she was also annoyed. She was still wearing her pink PJ's as she sat on her bed "I can be so stupid!" muttering to herself "Why didn't I tell him how I feel about him?" then she had an idea "I'll just kiss Takuya full on in the Digital-World when were alone together with no one else around." She grinned and without another word she ran off.

Back at Tommy's house the door opened and Tommy stood there happily. He had grown really tall, now nearly 5 and a half foot. He didn't wear his hat anymore but instead he had a light blue baseball cap, he was also wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and green and blue soccer shoes "Hey Takuya, let's go!"

"Let's see if you can beat me this time?"" said Takuya as the two started to run "How you been?" Takuya asked as they sprinted down the road

"I'm fine." Tommy said "But I think we should speed up!"

"Fine" Takuya smirked before increasing his speed. Just as they were around the corner from the station Tommy noticed Takuya day dreaming.

"Uhh Takuya?" asked Tommy curiously

"Huh uh yeah, what is it Tommy?" Takuya said quickly

"What are you thinking about?" the younger boy asked

"Nothing!" panicked Takuya

"Is it food, Digimon, our battles, Koji, Koichi, JP, me, Bokomon, Neemon, Zoe?" asked Tommy. Takuya blushed at the sound of Zoe's name

Takuya then said "It's nothing Tommy. Come on let's hurry up!"

"Oh come on Takuya what is it?" asked Tommy curiously as they stopped

"It's nothing so let's get going" Takuya said and then he thought 'That was way too close!' And without another word they started to run again.

When they reached the station the others were already there.

"Hey guys" Zoe said, smiling at them. She was now in a pink cut-off with blue jeans and pink trainers

"Let's get going already!" Koji said annoyed. He was wearing a blue and white bandana, a blue shirt, a white jacket, blue jeans and white trainers. Koichi was standing next to him in a black shirt with grey jeans and white trainers

The crew grabbed an elevator and proceeded to the hidden platform that was the Trailmon Station. While in the elevator JP was standing next to Zoe in a yellow button up shirt, blue jeans and white running shoes wandering if he should ask her out. He then looked at her only to see Zoe looking at Takuya and starting to blush, when JP saw this he frowned and muttered

"Lucky son of a..." but before he could say anything else the door opened and the Legendary Warriors walked out onto the platform. They noticed two Trailmon where there; there was Worm and the Dark Trailmon

"Hey Worm, time to head out!" Takuya yelled as they walked towards the crimson train

"You'll have to wait a minute kid." Worm "There are three more people who were sent the message we need to wait for."

"Three more?" Tommy asked "Who are they?"

"I don't know." Koichi explained "But at least we get some extra help."

"I just hope they're girls." Zoe said "I'm sick of being the only one."

"Whatever. Let's just get on." Takuya said as the six walked into the crimson train...

* * *

(Meanwhile)

A red haired girl with jade and cobalt highlights and amber coloured eyes was laying on the sofa in boredom. Her name was Crystal Sergatifa. She was wearing a pink shirt with red and white stars on, a pink skirt and a necklace her mother gave her when she died; a gold chained necklace with diamonds, rubies and sapphires incrusting it.

Her mother had died when she was five years old and her father was at work. It was the middle of the summer holidays and she was the broadest she had ever been in her whole life! 'I wish something exiting would happen in my life just once!' Crystal thought in boredom. Suddenly the screen of her touch phone started glowing "Well that's different..." Crystal said as she sat up and stared at her pink phone that was on the table in front of the sofa

A voice from her phone said _"CRYSTAL SERGATIFA, THE GAME TO DECIDE YOU DESTINY HAD BEGUN. DO YOU EXCEPT; YES OR NO?"_

"Well, it's better then being board I guess." Crystal said as she pushed the button on the screen that said 'Yes'

_"GO TO THE SHABUYA STATION AT 9.30." _the voice said as the screen stopped glowing

"9.30?" Crystal said as she looked at the clock, it was 9.10 "Crap!" she yelled as she stood up and quickly put on her white plimsolls before legging it out of the door.

It was a beautiful, sunny day as Crystal sprinted towards the station. A little boy accidentally kicked a soccer ball into the middle of the road "I've got it!" Crystal yelled as she kicked the ball into the goal behind the boy

"Thanks Crystal!" the boy yelled

"No problem!" she yelled back as she kept running. Nearly half an hour later she was at the Shabuya train station "Now what?" she asked herself when her phone started glowing again

_"TAKE THE ELEVATOR DOWN."_ The voice said simply. Crystal noticed an elevator that's doors where starting to close

"Crap!" she yelled as she ran towards the door and skidded through the door right before they closed "That was close." She whispered as she looked up to see another girl her age, 16 and a girl who was about 13. She had purple hair with black highlights and grey eyes and she was wearing a black shirt with a blue jacket, blue jeans and black trainers. The 13 year old girl had blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Her shirt was white with a picture of waves on the front, blue shorts and blue soccer shoe "Hello, you get that message to?"

"Listen, leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. Got it?" the 16 year old girl asked rudely as the door opened as she ran towards a black train

"Moody!" Crystal muttered to herself

"Tell me about it." The 13 year old said "I'm Storm."

"Crystal." Crystal smiled "Is Storm your real name?"

"Yea, so?" Storm asked

"Nothing, I've just never meet anyone called Storm before." Crystal shrugged

"Hey, you might want to get on a train!" Takuya yelled from the metal part of the last carriage of Worm. Crystal looked at him and hearts filled her eyes

"I'm going on the same train as that guy!" Crystal said as she walked, almost hypnotically, towards Worm

"I'll come with you." Storm yelled as she ran after her

"So you're the new girls?" Takuya asked "I saw one run towards the other train so we're good to go."

"Go where?" Storm asked

"You two didn't get a similar call three years ago, did you?" Takuya said

"No, why?" Crystal asked in confusion

"Oh, we'll just have to look after you then." Takuya smirked as the two girls got on bored the carriage Takuya was currently in and Worm started moving "Well, I'll take you to meet the others." Takuya said as he started walking away from the two girls further up the train

"Others?" the two girls asked in unison

"You don't think it's just us three, do you?" Takuya asked as the girls started following him. It didn't take long to get back to the carriage the wherein. The others looked at them as soon as they entered

"Who are you?" Storm asked

"I guess introductions are an order." Takuya smiled "I'm Takuya Kabinera."

"Zoe Orimoro." Zoe smiled

"I'm Tommy Himm." The youngest guy said

"The name's JP." the fattest warrior smiled

"I'm Koichi Kimura." The warrior of Darkness introduced himself

"I'm Crystal Sergatifa." The said girl smiled

"I'm Storm Ishimonda."

"Ishimonda?" Zoe asked "Are your parents Barry and Elizabeth Ishimonda?"

"Yea." Storm said "How do you know my parents?"

"Little Stormy!" Zoe let happily yelled before running towards Storm and hugging her tightly

"Let go of me!" Storm said trying to breath

"You probably don't recognise me but I'm your cousin." Zoe explained

"Cousin?" Storm asked in shock

"Yea, I last saw you when you where three or four years old!" Zoe commented "How are you parents?"

"Th... They're fine, but they're on a business trip so I was sent to stay with my cousin, Aunt and Uncle." Storm said "Come on, why don't we catch up." Zoe smiled as she and her younger cousin sat down on the bench

Zoe noticed Crystal staring at Takuya dreamily. Zoe frowned but before Zoe could get up or do anything Koji had gotten up and barged past Takuya before and started to speak to the oldest new girl. "Hi I'm Koji Motomiya, the cool one." he said coolly

"Hi Koji, I'm Crystal."" said a smiling Crystal "I hope we can become good friends."

"Yeah I hope we can become good friends' too." said Koji and then added "Maybe we can become more then good friends."

"Don't push it tough guy." Crystal warned as she sat next to Tommy

'Where's Takuya?' Zoe thought as she stood up and left the carriage. Storm got up and moved over to talk to the one person her one age; Tommy

Meanwhile in an empty carriage Takuya sighed "Last time we were here we barely managed to save it." he said to himself "What if we can't do it this time and _both_ worlds are doomed? Plus now there are three other people we have to worry about."

Suddenly Zoe walked in looking for him. She saw him in his sad state and asked "Takuya are you ok?" she then made her way to him. Once she reached him she sat down beside him and hugged the Warrior of Flame close "Its ok I'm here." she hugged him "I'll always be here for you."

"I know Zoe; I'm just worried that this enemy will be even stronger than Lucemon." Takuya sighed

"Don't worry, whoever it is we can take 'em together. It'll be okay." Zoe smiled

Takuya turned to look at Zoe "I know it will, but I can't stop thinking negative. I keep thinking about what could happen if we can't beat the bad guy this time." He confessed

"Good." Zoe smiled. Takuya looked at her as if she had three heads "Let that be your motivation for saving the world and beating the bad guy."

"Thanks Zoe." Takuya smiled "I think I'll just stay here for a bit."

"I'll stay with you then." Zoe smiled and Takuya blushed at the sound of this

"Thanks Zoe." Takuya smiled. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they decided to go back to the others. When they entered the carriage they saw Koji, Koichi and JP where laughing and remembering the old days, Storm and Tommy where getting to know each other and Crystal was looking dreamily out the window

"Hold on kids!" Worm suddenly yelled. Crystal and Storm looked around trying to look for the source of the voice but where unsuccessful while Takuya, Zoe, Tommy and JP grabbed onto anything they could

"What are you guy's doing?" Crystal asked before the train suddenly pulled up and headed straight towards the sky. Tommy quickly grabbed onto Storm before she fell and the twins grabbed hold of JP because of his size it was easy to hold on but Crystal was sent flying and crashed into Takuya

"AAAAHHHHH!" they both yelled as they where flung all over the place like it was a roller-coaster. When it suddenly stopped Crystal was underneath Takuya on the floor. The red haired girl blushed, as did the brunette boy but he quickly stood up and helped her up

"Sorry about that." Takuya smiled

"It wasn't your fault." She said, still blushing. Suddenly light shone from their pockets. They all looked to see their D-Tector's. Crystal and Storm looked at their new devices in amassment. The colour scheme of their D-Tector's, however, where slightly different than the others because there were even more colours. Crystal's had a white base much like Koji's original one but it also had dark blue markings on the base, the grip was red and all the buttons where green meanwhile Storm's had a dark blue base with pink makings, light blue buttons and yellow markings

"There's something wired going on." Koji said

"What do you mean?" Storm asked "How often do your phones change into weird gizmo's?"

"More often than you'd think." JP smiled

"These are our original D-Tector's." Takuya said. And he was right; instead of his being the red base and black gripped Unified Spirit Evolution D-Tector, it was his black based and red gripped original D-Tector. The same thing was with Koji's; instead of being blue with a black grip it was white with a blue grip

"Maybe the power of Ophanimon was taken out of 'em?" JP said

"And if Ophanimon's power is gone then Seraphimon's might be as well!" Tommy said in panic

"That limits _all_ of us to our Beats Spirits!" Koichi said

Meanwhile Crystal was staring at her D-Tector in amassment "Takuya have you seen this thing?" she said in bewilderment, shoving the device right in his face

"Yea Crystal, I have." Takuya said. Worm slowly came to a halt and Takuya grinned "Let's go!" he yelled before running out of the train

Crystal had her mouth wide open in shock. She slowly closed it and thought "I'll make you fall for me!"

The group exited Worm to find themselves in Flame Terminal "All right!" Takuya yelled "We are back!"

"Thanks Worm!" Tommy said waving his arm

"No problem kids see ya!" Worm said as he rolled away

"D... Did the train just _talk_?" Storm said in amassment and fear

"Yea." JP replied "You get use to it."

"You've been here before?" Crystal asked

"Yea, three years ago." Koji explained

"It was actually _harder_ to adjust back after being here." Zoe smiled

"Yea." Tommy agreed.

Suddenly a Koromon bounced past and Storm yelled "AHHHH! What _was_ that thing?"

"A Koromon." Tommy said "A creature called a Digimon."

"A What-ey-mon?" Crystal asked

"Creatures made of living computer data." Koji explained "There are loads of different Digimon and trust me when I say that some of them are really weird."

"To be exact we are at Flame Terminal in a place called the Digital-World." Zoe explained

"Where?" Storm asked

"A place made of pure data; in fact _we_ are data here." Koji explained "The Digital-World is parallel to our world."

"Why are we here?" Crystal asked

"Because it is in danger. And if this place is in danger then our home is going to stand no chance." Koichi explained

"How come we've never heard of this place before?"

"Because the worlds are not supposed to interact, it could be dangerous to either if not both worlds." Tommy said "We have only been called here because it needs saving again from some evil power." Zoe noticed that Takuya had walked away from the group and was looking around

Zoe came over to Takuya "What you doing?" she asked him

"Looking for Bokomon and Neemon." Takuya replied simply

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the white and yellow Digimon screamed as they seemed to be running from something, a storm of dust following their feet

"Oh here they are." he said and the two then ran into Takuya screaming

"Calm down!" Koji said "What's going on?" Storm and Crystal where looking at the two Digimon in slight fear and amassment

"The village is being attacked by a three Digimon called DarknessDevimon!" Bokomon explained

"They don't sound nice." Storm said

"They're a big meaney!" Neemon pouted

"Who are you?" Bokomon asked the girls

"I'm Crystal."

"And I'm Storm."

"Nice to meet you." Bokomon said "I'm Bokomon and..."

"Bokomon!" Koichi yelled, getting the white creatures attention "Have you got any Spirit's with you? Or are any of them close?"

"Well you see... we could only get one of them." said Bokomon stiffly "The others are back where the DarknessDevimon brothers are attacking!"

"Whose spirit did you get?" asked JP

"Takuya's." said Bokomon

"Time to get to work." Takuya said simply "Where's the Spirit?"

"Here." Bokomon said as he held up a red box with the symbol of Flame on the front

"What are these Spirit things everyone's talking about?" Crystal asked

"Wait and see." Tommy smiled

"Open." Takuya said as he held his D-Tector up to the box. The symbol glowed bright red before the lid deleted itself, revealing the small statue of the Legendary Warrior of Flame inside

"Wow!" Storm said in amassment

"It's beautiful!" Crystal added

"Hello old friend." Takuya smiled as he held out his D-Tector again and the Spirit entered it "Time to get to work!"

"Now what's he talking about?" Storm asked

"This!" Takuya smiled as a ring of Fractal-Code wrapped itself around his hand **"Execute! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" **Takuya was surrounded by an orb of Fractal-Code as his body began to change, familiar armour attached itself to his body and an old power filed his mind. Once the transformation was complete he yelled out his name **"AGUNIMON!"** as he smashed the Fractal-Orb around him with a mighty punch

"What the...?" Crystal began but was interrupted by an explosion and three dark figures souring towards them

"Are you the DarknessDevimon brothers?" Agunimon asked as the three figures landed. They where all identical

"Yes we are." The first Digimon smirked they looked like Devimon but they had two pairs of wings that where made of pure darkness, they had cannons for their left hand, they had four eyes and their bodies was covered by pitch-black armour "Are you the Warrior of Flame, Agunimon?"

"Yes I am." The fire Digimon replied "Why are you destroying this village!"

"My Masters wants the Fractal-Code!" DarknessDevimon1 replied

"Who are they?" Agunimon asked

"Since you will either serve them or be killed I should tell you." DarknessDevimon2 smiled "There is Lord Megidramon, Lord Machinedramon and Lord Kimeramon."

"Good to know." Agunimon smirked "Now you're going down! PYRO PUNCH!" Agunimon fired a fire blast from his fist in the form of a punch which slammed into all three DarknessDevimon and pushed them back

"No bad." DarknessDevimon3 complimented "But not good enough! DARKNESS CANNON!" a blast of black energy was fired from his cannon and slammed into Agunimon

"AAHHH!" Agunimon groaned as he was sent a few feet back "That all you've got?" Agunimon mocked as fire surrounded one of his fists "PYRO DARTS!" he quickly throw small fire blades from his gauntlet that was surrounded by fire. The small attacks didn't do much damage but distracted the DarknessDevimon brothers long enough for Agunimon to jump behind them "Take this!" he then slammed his fist into DarknessDevimon1's face and span around, kicking DarknessDevimon3 in the gut

"AAAAHHHH!" DarknessDevimon3 yelled as he was kicked into a tree

Agunimon then surround himself in fire while spinning at an amazing rate "PYRO TORNADO!" Agunimon roared as he slammed his foot into DarknessDevimon2's face and the heat energy from his attack slammed into the evil Digimon, sending him to the ground

"Go Takuya!" Zoe yelled

"Keep going buddy!" Koji added

"Take him down!" Tommy added

"Give him one for me!" JP urged

"Teach him that no one messes with the Digital-World while the Legendary Warriors are in town!" Koichi smirked

"You guys really care about this place, don't ya?" Crystal said, more as a fact then a question

"Of course we do." Zoe said "This is where we all meet. It's also like our second home. We'll defend it with our lives!"

"In fact we have done!" JP said

"And only one of those times we were asked to!" Tommy added

"ENOUGH!" DarknessDevimon1 and DarknessDevimon2 roared "TOTAL DARKNESS RULER!" their four wings of darkness on their back grow and charged at Agunimon while a blast of darkness was fired from their arm cannon. That attack hit Agunimon right in the chest, the red armour almost compliantly shattered on contact but Agunimon held strong and forced himself to endure the attack. But once it stopped he fell to his knees, using his arms to stop himself falling on his face in the dirt, panting hard

"TAKUYA!" the seven others said in shock and fear

"Now it is time to end the life of the warrior of Flame, take the Human Spirit of Flame, become stronger, absorb the Fractal-Code of this area and _then_ become our master's right hand Digimon's." DarknessDevimon3 smirked as they walked towards Agunimon and held their cannon to the wielder of Flame's head

"NO!" Everyone yelled in fear

"TAKUYA!" Zoe yelled. Crystal had the strange urge to run and got in between the DarknessDevimon brothers and their pray

"Out of the way human!" DarknessDevimon1 growled

"No, I'm not going to let you win!" she glared back "Right now all I want to do it go home! But to these guys, who I see as friends, this place is like their second home! I know that I am quick at think people as friends, I always have been, but what kind of friend would I be if I let some punk lie you destroy it just for power!"

"Then die!" DarknessDevimon2 growled as they charged up their cannons with black energy

"Crystal... run." Agunimon pleaded

"No!" Crystal said "If I'm going to die, I'm not going to feel guilty about something I should have done!"

"DIE!" DarknessDevimon2 roared as the energy in their cannons was ready to fire

"DARKNESS CANNON!" all three yelled in anger as the black energy raced from the cannon towards the two targets

"TAKUYA/CRYSTAL!" the others yelled in fear

'This is it...'Crystal thought as she closed her eyes and waited fir the end to come but it never did. Because as soon as she closed her eyes a Spirit Statute burst from the ground in front of her and blocked the attack

"WHAT?" DarknessDevimon1 and the others yelled in unison of shock, confusion and, for the DarknessDevimon brothers, anger. Crystal slowly opened her eyes to see the Spirit Statue; it looked like Agunimon but there was less armour, it was feminized, it was silver and inside the armour was what looked like diamonds

"I don't believe it!" Bokomon said

"Believe what?" Neemon asked. SNAP!

"What Spirit is that Bokomon?" Tommy asked

"The Spirit of Gemstone." Bokomon said. A multicoloured light filled Crystal's eyes as she hipnoticly raised her D-Tector

"SPIRIT!" Crystal yelled as the Spirit flew inside her D-Tector. The screen then showed its symbol; a multi coloured crown. A white Fractal-Ring then surrounded the hand she wasn't holding the D-Tector with **"Execute!" **she yelled as she slashed her Fractal-Ring against her D-Tector** "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" **Crystal continued as she was surrounded by an orb of Fractal-Code. Her body began to change; it grow taller, her figure was improved, her whole body changed into shiny diamonds, silver Agunimon styled armour that was altered for a girl covered her chest, shoulders and legs (Including the belt which had her symbol on) but not her arms, feet or stomach and finally a silver Agunimon style mask covered her face leaving her now pink eyes and long diamond hair, which went down to her waist, to be visible for all to see. She crossed her arms over her chest and yelled out her name **"DIAMONDMON!"** as she smashed the Fractal-Orb with a barrage of small diamonds

"Wow!" Bokomon said in amassment "I never thought I'd see the Legendary Warrior Spirits and at least one of the Royal Warrior Spirits in one lifetime!"

"Royal Warrior Spirits?" Tommy asked

"Watch." Bokomon replied

"By the laws of this world, I must end your evil rain!" Diamondmon said. Her voice was like Crystal's but it was slightly higher and it had a more noble quality to it

"Try it Diamond-Girl!" DarknessDevimon3 mocked

"As you wish." Diamondmon said as she raised her left arm "DIAMOND CUTTER!" her hand then seemed to turn into a liquid like state and reconfigured into a sword like shape. She then charged forwards and cut DarknessDevimon2's cannon in half before spinning around and slamming her foot into DarknessDevimon3's jaw then doing a back flip and stabbing DarknessDevimon1 in the chest. The Fractal-Code surrounded the black Digimon as Diamondmon pulled out her D-Tector with her non-sword hand and yelled **"FRACTAL-CODE; DIGITIZE!" **as she slashed the multicoloured device across the glowing blue ring around the black silhouette of her enemy. A small black Digi-egg then flouted away

"Brother!" DarknessDevimon3 yelled in horror "I'll make you pay!" He then charged at the diamond made Digimon

"DIAMOND MACE!" Diamondmon yelled as her sword hand returned to its liquid like state and changed into a spiked mace shape before solidifying. She then slammed it into DarknessDevimon3's face, sending the half devil, half machine Digimon flying away at an intense speed

"Why you!" DarknessDevimon2 growled before charging at Diamondmon

"DIAMOND ARROWS!" Diamondmon yelled as she raised her right hand and hundreds of tiny arrows made of diamonds flew from her palm and implanted their selves into the leather skin of DarknessDevimon2 before exploding, ripping tremendous amounts of leather-ey flesh off his Digital-bones

"AAAHHHHH!" DarknessDevimon2 howled in pain "YOU BITCH! TAKE THIS! SHADOW WIND WAVE!" he flapped his wings of darkness and a black wind was sent hurling towards Diamondmon but she stood perfectly still and calm. Her mace reverted into her normal hand as soon as DarknessDevimon2 launched his attack

"JEWEL MAGNIFICATION!" Diamondmon yelled as the attack hit her. The black wind was sucked inside her body before her diamond made body began to glow all the colours of the rainbow and more. She then raised her hands and fired a burst of multicoloured energy at DarknessDevimon3 as her body's colour soon reverted to normal. DarknessDevimon2 was transformed into a silhouette surrounded by the glowing blue ring that was his Fractal-Code. Once again the white based-Tector appeared in her hand as she once again yelled **"FRACTAL-CODE; DIGITIZE!" **once she had scanned his fractal code the black Digi-egg slowly flouted away

"Brother!" the third of the brothers yelled from his crater from getting slammed in the face with a mace "BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed in rage as black energy surrounded him, manly at his claw and cannon. Diamondmon just calmly turned around and took a few steps towards Agunimon

"Agunimon, it is time to fight together." She smiled as she put her diamond hand on his shoulder. A soft light then escaped Diamondmon's hand as the Warrior of Flame's wounds where healed

"Whoa!" Agunimon said as he stood up and looked at himself "How did you do that?"

"I will explain later." Diamondmon said "Now, it is time to fight!"

"Right!" Agunimon nodded. Then an attack name and what to do filled his mind, he was once again, after a very long time, following his instincts as a Digimon to fight, not just the power

"DIAMOND INFERNO!" Diamondmon and Agunimon yelled in unison as Diamondmon fired a bigger blast of multicoloured energy from her left hand as Agunimon fired a blast of fire from his right hand. The two beams twisted around each other and slammed into the third DarknessDevimon. The attack was so powerful that not only did it cause his Fractal-Code to appear; there was barley a body left to scan

"May I?" Diamondmon asked

"Be my guest." Agunimon smiled

**"FRACTAL-CODE; DIGITIZE!" **Diamondmon yelled for the third time since Spirit Evolving for the first time with the white, blue, red and green device in her hand scanned the blue Fractal-Code of a DarknessDevimon. The third black Digi-egg slowly flouted

"Wow, that's the best record of purifications during one Spirit Evolution by a single Warrior yet!" Koji said, impressed

"Yea." JP nodded "That Spirit is something else!"

"What else do you except from a Royal Warrior?" Bokomon asked as Agunimon and Diamondmon reverted to Takuya and Crystal respectfully. After returning to human Crystal fell to her knees, panting heavily.

"Okay..." Crystal said, panting heavily "... that... was... AWSOME!" everyone looked at Crystal as if she was crazy except for Takuya

"Finally, someone who knows how to have fun as a Digimon!" Takuya said happily

"You mean these guys are stick in the mud's when it comes to this?" Crystal asked

"Well... most of the time." Takuya shrugged "They never just enjoy it!"

"What are Royal Warriors Bokomon?" Tommy asked the white Digimon. He pulled out the green book he always carried around from his pink waistband and cleared his through

"According to the great book the Legendary Warriors where the greatest warriors of a royal family. They were known as the Royal Warriors. There were four of them; AncientCrystalmon, AncientStormmon, AncientTwilightmon and AncientHadesmon they were the children of the leaders of the Human and Beats type Digimon army's during the war. Since they were the first fusion of Beats and Human Digimon they were appointed as joint King and Queens." Bokomon explained

"You mean three where girls!" JP said in shock "I've never heared of that before."

"Shut it JP." Zoe said as she slapped JP's head

"Okay! Okay! Sorry." JP mumbled

"So they shared the thrown?" Koichi asked

Bokomon cleared his throat and continued "It is said that when Lucemon decided he was to remake the world AncientHadesmon wanted all the power of the joint rulers had so he and Lucemon made a deal. The deal was that AncientHadesmon would give Lucemon a way into the main thrown room to kill the other three and when Lucemon rued AncientHadesmon would be the pubic face of the crown of the new world."

"That dirty rat!" Crystal growled

"Yes indeed." Bokomon said "But once Lucemon reached the thrown room he tried to kill all of them, including AncientHadesmon. But the Legendary Warriors reached there to early to what Lucemon would have liked. Lucemon, having used up allot of his energy killing the royal family, ran away while the Warriors took the dyeing bodies of their king and queens to the centre of the Digital-World where Anubismon sealed up the soul of AncientHadesmon for his evil deeds and saved the three queens by separating them into their four Spirits..."

"Four Spirits each?" Zoe said in shock "They must be allot stronger then us!"

"Yea." Bokomon explained "They have Human, Beast, Magic and Tech Spirits."

"Whoa!" Storm said "They sound cool!"

"Yes they are." Bokomon nodded "The Royal Spirits where sent forwards in time to where the Digital-World dies and survives to hid in the worlds Fractal-Code until they are needed."

"When the world dies and survives?" Crystal said "What are we doing now, some sort of riddle show?"

"I think it means when Lucemon absorbed the Digital-World and we brought it back." Koji said

"So while the world was reforming the Royal Spirits hid inside the Digital-World's Fractal-Code." Koichi nodded, understanding

"My head hurts." Takuya said, rubbing his head

"Same here..." Crystal muttered before yawning "And I'm exhausted."

"We should get to sleep." Zoe said as she looked up at the sky which was starting to get dark

"Well, lets get ready." Takuya smiled "Zoe and Tommy, you two go get the fire wood. Koji, Koichi and JP, you go get the Meat-Apples. Me, Crystal and Storm will set up the beds." As the others nodded

"Meat-Apples?" Storm whispered to Crystal

"I don't care what the foods like, I'm starving!" Crystal said as the other five walked off into the woods while Takuya started picking leaves 'This could be my chance!' she thought before turning to Storm "Hey, Stormy, why don't you go talk to that Bokomon guy to learn a bit more about this place. You look like the smarter of the two of us. I'll talk to Takuya."

"Okay." Storm said as she walked towards Bokomon and Neemon who where sitting down by a tree "Oh, and don't call me Stormy."

"Whatever." Crystal shrugged as she walked towards Takuya "Want some help?"

"That's why your on my team tonight." Takuya said, rolling his eyes "Tomorrow it's me, Tommy and Koji to get the Meat-Apples." After Takuya said that he pulled down some giant leaves and started to roll them up like pillows

"What are Meat-Apples?" Crystal asked

"Apples that taste like meat. So when you think about it is like the perfect meat for vegetarians." Takuya answered as he finished the fifth leaf pillow "But never eat them raw. Trust me."

"That's good to know." Crystal smiled "So Takuya... I was wondering..."

"What?" Takuya asked after finishing the last leaf pillow and pulled down some more giant leaves

"... if you could train me to use my Spirit." Crystal finished. Takuya laid down a giant leaf and put a pillow on top of it

"Sure. If your not to tired we can do it tonight." Takuya said "We just need to be far enough fro the group so we can train but not too far that we can't get there quickly if there's an attack." As he was talking he laid down more beds and put the pillows on top

"Okay, thanks!" Crystal beamed before hugging him "Anything I can do?"

"You can pull down more leaves for the covers." Takuya said and the red haired girl nodded

"Sure!" Crystal smiled

Meanwhile at another station not to far form them; the girl that Crystal and Storm meet at the elevator stepped off the DarkTrailmon and looked at her D-Tector. It was a grey based D-Tector with black markings, a white grip and dark purple buttons. She looked at the ex-phone as the screen glowed and the voice returned "Alice Mortamoane, it is time you leave your anger behind. All that you know will change. All of you will find the answers you need together." And with that the screen returned to black

'What dose that mean?" the girl asked herself as she looked around the dark forest "Well, I better start looking." She added as the DarkTrailmon left the station...

* * *

Me: Well, I hope you liked it! I know it was long but my ideas for the chapter just kept going on and on! Anyway, the others won't be this long... I hope. And sorry for all the boring info in this chapter.

Diamondmon was an idea I got from my nephew when he was round my house during the Christmas break. I like X-Men comics and he loves Ben 10. His favourite alien is Chromastone and his favourite character is Kevin.

Anyway; I was reading an X-Men 'What if...?' with Emma Frost in her diamond form and my nephew said she would look cool with armour and Chromastone and Kevin's powers so I made this one for him, that is how this whole story started.

So, please review if you liked it! If not; go away and read something else!


	2. Training the Diamond

Me: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOULTING/ATTACK"

**"SPIRIT EVOLUTION"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Digimon Frontier: Spirits of Gemstone, Twilight and Tempest**

**Chapter 2: Training the Diamond**

* * *

The others returned to camp with the fire wood and bright green apples. "We got 'em!" Zoe smiled as she laid down her fire wood with Tommy's in a pile

"Same here." Koichi smiled as he, Koji and JP put their Meat-Apples in a pile

"And we've got the beds ready." Takuya said while Koji had started the fire

"Time to cook." JP smiled as he put the Meat-Apples onto sticks and placed them near the fire

"What now?" Storm asked as everyone started to sit down by the fire. Crystal smiled and sat next to Takuya while Tommy sat at the other side followed by Storm, JO, Koji, Zoe, Bokomon, Neemon and finally Koichi. Zoe glared at Crystal for snuggling up slightly to her 'would-be-boyfriend'

'Why that little...' she thought, full of venom

"I think Bokomon should tell us what's going on." Takuya said, either not noticing Crystal slightly snuggling up to him or not caring "And tomorrow we'll get your Spirit's guys."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." JP smiled

"Wow, a plan from Takuya!" Zoe smiled, jokingly "I thought I'd never see the day!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Koji smirked, joining in on the teasing

"Hey!" Takuya complained

"Yea, leave him alone!" Crystal added

"Bokomon, what's going on?" Tommy asked

"Well, there are three powerful Digimon who believe AncientHadesmon was right and murdered by the other three Royals." Bokomon explained "They also know a way to revive him even stronger then he was originally."

"What?" Takuya said "They want to bring back an ancient Digimon that is stronger then the Legendary Warriors with even more power!"

"Yes." Bokomon nodded "You see, they believe only AncientHadesmon can lead the Digital-World into a new era of them being in control."

"In other words; they want to bring him back to get more power for themselves." Zoe said

"Exactly." Bokomon nodded "But it will take allot of power to bring him back so they're breaking down the Digital-World for the power."

"Who are they?" Koji growled

"Megidramon, Machindramon and Kimeramon." Bokomon said

"What about the Celestial Angles?" Takuya asked hopefully "If they are back to full power they can give us even more power then before so we can kick these guys' butts even easier!"

"They are being held prisoner at there castles by their evil counterparts." Bokomon said

"Evil counterparts?" JP asked

"Yes." Bokomon nodded "Seraphimon is being held by Daemon, Ophanimon by Lillithmon and Churubimon by his corrupt form."

"So we go to free the Angles first!" Takuya said, striking his fists together "Seraphimon's castle is closest, let's start there!"

"Well, to be precise they're not Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Churubimon now." Bokomon said

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked

"After you left and the Angles returned to their full power, Agunimon and Lobomon gave the Angle's power back to them allowing them to Digivolve." Bokomon explained "Seraphimon became DawnSeraphimon, Ophanimon is now LightOphanimon and Churubimon is AngelChurubimon."

"If they're stronger now then before how where they able to be captured?" Koichi asked

"There where dark army's that weakened them down to their minimum power during battle and are now held in their Rookie forms of Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon." Bokomon explained "I think that's enough for now. Especially not the Meat-Apples are ready."

"Sweet, I'm starved!" JP said before grabbing one and taking a bite into it. His eyes widened before he yelled "OW! OW! OW!" While jumping up and down and running around while trying to find some water. The others where laughing at the pour boys luck

"Man JP, you are _so_ impatient." Koji said, shaking his head

"What do you expect Koji, the man loves is food." Koichi smiled

Half an hour later everyone was halfway through the pile of green Meat-Apples Zoe and Tommy brought back

"Who's going to take the first watch?" Tommy asked

"I will." Takuya smiled

"You sure Takuya?" Zoe asked

"Yea, I'm the only one who is able to Spirit Evolve so I should be taking the shift all night tonight." Takuya said

"All night?" JP said "Taki we can't let you do that, it's not fair!"

"No but is the best chance we've got to make sure everyone's going t be safe." Takuya explained

"But I can Spirit Evolve to so I should take at least half of the shift." Crystal explained

"No." Takuya said "You're new to Spirit Evolution so you get exousted quicker and easier than us. Also, your Spirit is the strongest we've got so far so we need you at full power."

"But what about you?" Crystal asked "You could get really hurt!"

"But your Spirit has some sort of healing power." Takuya said "You've already used it, remember." It was ore of a statement then a question

"Okay." Crystal said, giving in. She then turned to the white Digimon that was their guide "That reminds me, Bokomon what was with that healing power I used?"

"Part of the power of the Spirit of Gemstone." Bokomon explained "Is is said that the Queen of Gemstone, AncientCrystalmon, had the ability to heal people using the light of her body made of pure gemstone."

"Wow." Crystal said in amassment

"Well, we better get to sleep." Zoe said before yawning

"Yea, we've got to get our Spirits tomorrow and then we need to find all of the other Royal Spirits." Koji said

"That sounds like a plan." Koichi nodded

"Yea." JP agreed

"Well, you guys should probably get to sleep." Takuya smiled as everyone else nodded

"See ya tomorrow." Zoe said as she went to a leaf bed and lied down under the makeshift covers

"See you in the morning." Tommy said with a yawn

"Whatever." Koji muttered as he lied down

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Storm smiled as she closed her eyes

"Night." Koji, JOP and Crystal coursed as they all closed their eyes. Takuya went and sat next to the fire and Bokomon and Neemon both fell asleep next to a tree. He waited a few seconds before walking towards Crystal's bed and lightly shaking her awake

"Wake up!" he whispered as Crystal slowly opened her eyes

"What is it?" she asked groggily as she opened her eye

"I thought you wanted training." Takuya smiled

"O... Okay. Let's go." Crystal said sleepily as she stood up and they walked into the woods. They walked far enough so the others wouldn't hear them but close enough that they could get there quickly "So, what first?" Crystal asked

"You need to Spirit Evolve." Takuya said

"Okay." Crystal said "Easy." She then raised her D-Tector to her face and staired at it in stubbornness for a few seconds before dropping it and saying "I have _no_ idea how to work this thing."

"Neither did I at first." Takuya said as e walked up to her "Here, let me show you." He then went behind her and grabbed onto the hand that wasn't holding the D-Tector by the wrist while he held onto the D-Tector hand and the D-Tector with her

'Oh my god!' Crystal thought 'He's holding my hand in that romantic way that they do in action movies!' a blush slowly covered her cheeks as she thought of what could follow until Takuya started his explanation

"First you need to hold out your D-Tector and focus on your form." He explained as he pushed Crystal's arm as far as it would go. Crystal closed her eyes and remembered Diamondmon, the feel of her body being made of diamonds, the power she felt coursing through her body, the instinct of every last movement she made. The symbol of her Spirit Statue slowly appeared on her D-Tector's screen

"Did I do it?" Crystal asked as she opened her eyes

"Yea." Takuya smiled as a glow was now visible from the screen, even from behind the device like they were now you need to focus you energy into this hand." Takuya cotinued as he pulled her D-Tector arm back and extended the arm her was holding by the wrist "Focus on _your_ power." He emphasised as she nodded. She thought of all her strong points and the glowing blue ring of Fractal-Code appeared around her hand

"I did it!" she said happily

"Yea you did." Takuya smiled "Now press this button." He said as he moved her thumb onto the button on the side of the screen and a tinny blaze of energy burned from the scanner at the top her white, red, blue and green device

"Now what?"" She asked as Takuya let go of her arms and took a step back

"Now swipe our Fractal-Ring around your hand and shout; 'Execute; Spirit Evolution!" Okay?"

"Got it." She nodded before she span her D-Tector round in circles as she brought the two together and stopped the very second the scanner hit the Fractal-Ring at the very top **"Execute; SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" **she yelled as she was surrounded by her Fractal-Orb

"Nice." Takuya smiled as the orb disappeared revealing to him her Human Spirit form

**"DIAMONDMON!" **Diamondmon yelled out her name in pride

"Now it's my turn." He smiled a she pulled out his D-Tector and slashed it against a Fractal-Ring **"Execute; SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" **he yelled as he was surrounded by a Fractal-Orb **"AGUNIMON!"** he yelled as he smashed the orb around his to pieces

"Man, you look _really_ cool like that!" Diamondmon smiled

"Thanks." Agunimon replied, a small blush ion his face

"Well, what are we going to do?" Diamondmon asked

"Spar." Agunimon smiled "No better way of learning to fight as a Digimon then to actually fight!"

"But what if we hurt each other?" Diamondmon asked

"That's why when we spar we use all of our strength but we just try and in each other. Like wrestling."

"Oh... okay." Diamondmon nodded "Wait... I'm talking differently!" she realised as her eyes widened "Last time was talking like an old fashioned judge or something!"

"It's because your Spirit was fighting for you." The Warrior of Flame explained "It was fighting while you took a back seat to learn. A similar thing happened with us but at a lesser extent. So, you ready?"

"I... I think so..." Diamondmon nodded

"Okay then, ready... steady..." Agunimon counted down as he got into a fighting position "GO!" he yelled as he charged forwards and tried to kick Diamondmon in the face

"Whoa!" she said as she ducked out of the way "Watch it!"

"We're sparing, get use to it." The human Spirit of Flame smirked "Come on, what are you waiting for?" he asked as he made a challenging hand jester

"DIAMOND CUTTER!" Diamondmon yelled as her hand changed into its sword form as she charged. She slashed with her bade but Agunimon brought up one arm to block it and kicked her in the diamond gut; one of the only places her diamond skin was exposed

"Nice try." Agunimon smiled as fire surrounded his fist "PYRO PUNCH!" he yelled as he punched with his blazing fists which fired blazing fire fist blasts

"AAHHH!" Diamondmon yelled as she was sent flying into a tree

"Time out!" Agunimon said as he walked towards Diamondmon who was pulling herself up "What was that?"

"What was what?" Diamondmon asked

"That!" Agunimon said "You could have easily dodged those or even use that 'Jewel Magnification' attack and throw it right back at me!"

"I panicked!" Diamondmon yelled back as she glared at him

"Listen, we're not going to spar unless I know you won't 'panic.' Okay." Agunimon said calmly "I'll train you with your attacks." Diamondmon looked at him in confusion. He was angry a second ago and now here he was still willing to train her even though she had just caused her ass to be kicked "What should we start with?"

"What?" Diamondmon asked

"What move should we start with?" Agunimon said

"My 'Diamond Cutter' attack maybe?" Diamondmon asked

"That seems like a good one." Agunimon nodded "Now, get ready."

"DIAMOND CUTTER!" the Warrior of Gemstone yelled as her sword returned into its blade like form "Now what?"

"Come at me again." The Warrior of Flame said. Diamondmon nodded and charged. She went to slice at his chest but Agunimon leant back and the blade flew right over him. She then went for his left arm but Agunimon turned to the right

"Stand still!" Diamondmon growled as she aimed for his legs but Agunimon jumped and back flipped over the diamond made Digimon

"Why should I?" Agunimon asked "Your opponents won't." She then went top slice his head but Agunimon blocked it with his arm and kicked her diamond gut again

"I am getting sick of that!" Diamondmon growled

"And there's your problem." Agunimon smiled "You're getting to aggressive."

"What do you mean?" Diamondmon asked

"If you go in without a clear head you'll muck up and end up on your ass like I did to you the first time." The Warrior of Flame explained "You need to stay calm and fight with your head, not your emotions." Diamondmon kept her pink eyes on the other Digimon as he talked, thinking over every word "Now, do it again but this time stay calm."

"Okay." Diamondmon said as she took a deep breath, calming herself down

"Read your opponents movements." the Warrior of Flame continued "When you do an attack they will block, think of a way to counter the block with another strike. Use their own techniques, movements and thoughts against them."

"Get ready..." Diamondmon whispered "... because here I come!" she then charged and slashed for his chest, again Agunimon leaned back and the blade flew over him but as the blade moved Diamondmon changed course and slammed her elbow into Agunimon's chest. The Warrior of Flame fell on his back as Diamondmon stabbed at his right shoulder but Agunimon rolled back wars, the blade barley missing his back

"Nice." He smiled as he charged at her but she did a triple back flip getting away from the other Warrior until she reached a tree which she used to jump of, her blade flying down aimed at Agunimon's head. The Warrior jumped out the way as the blade slammed onto the earth. "So close." The Warrior of Flame smirked

"I know." Diamondmon smirked cheekily as she pulled her sword out of the ground and charged again, aiming a stab to the left shoulder. Agunimon turned to the right at the last second and Diamondmon smirked, slamming her elbow into Agunimon's gut before raising her lag and slamming her armoured heeled foot into the Flame Warrior's neck, slamming him into the ground

"Ow." Agunimon groaned as he stood back up, rubbing his neck "Okay, let's go to another attack."

"DIAMOND MACE!" Diamondmon smirked as her blade changed into a spiked mace 'This will be just like my 'Diamond Cutter' so it will be so easy.' She thought as she charged, trying to slam the face into Agunimon's face but he dodged it by leaning back

"This attack is stronger than 'Diamond Cutter' but it is bigger so easier to see where you're going to strike with it and it is harder for you to be unpredictable with." Agunimon replied "It is best for a combo and also for a surprise close range slam."

"What?" Diamondmon asked as her mace reverted into her hand and she charge at Agunimon and went top punch him but at the last second she yelled "DIAMOND MACE!" and her hands returned into the mace, slamming into his jaw, and sending him into some tree's "You mean like that?"

"Yea." Agunimon said, Biyomon flying around his head "Nice shot."

"Thanks." She replied, returning her mace into her hand and blowing her diamond nails

"Let's work on your blast attack next." Agunimon said as he got out of the tree "You know, the 'Jewel Arrows' attack."

"Oh yea, I forgot about that one!" Diamondmon said as she raised her hand "JEWEL..."

"Wait, don't fire them at me!" he yelled, holding his hands up

"Then what's my target?" she asked

"Here." Agunimon said as he held her hand like he did when he helped her Spirit Evolve

'Oh my god!"' she thought 'He's doing it again!'

"Aim for that tree." The Warrior of Flame said as he moved her arm towards a tree and turned her head to look at it "Focus." He whispered into her ear "Stay calm. Let your power low." He then let go and said "Fire."

"JEWEL ARROW!" she yelled as she hundreds of small arrows made of only diamonds few from her hands ripped a standing tree to shreds "Whoa!" she said

"Yea, you did it." Agunimon smiled "Now, let's try your 'Jewel Magnification' attack."

"O... Okay." Diamondmon stuttered as Agunimon walked to the other side of the clearing

"Ready?" he asked

"Y... Yea." She replied

"Okay." Agunimon said "PYRO PUNCH!" he yelled as he fired a blast of fire from his fist

"AAHHH!" Diamondmon yelled in fear as she covered her face and was, once again, slammed into the tree behind her

"See." Agunimon said "You panic. Just try and calm down. Stay calm and trust yourself. Okay?"

"I... I'll try." Diamondmon said

"Okay." Agunimon said as he decided to use a different attack "PYRO DARTS!" he yelled as he throw loads of small fire darts from his hands

'Here they come.' Diamondmon thought as the blazing hot darts flew towards her "JEWEL MAGNIFICATION!" she yelled as her body absorbed the attack and her diamond body started glowing different colours. She then stretched her arms out and a blast off rainbow coloured energy

"Whoa!" Agunimon said as he jumped out of the way "Now that's my girl." He smirked as he stood up. If her cheeks where made of flesh Diamondmon would have blushed deeply at that comment "Well, let's head back to camp."

"Shouldn't we turn human first?" Diamondmon asked

"Yea, you're right."Agunimon said, scratching the back of his head. The two where then surrounded by Fractal-Orbs and reverted back into their human forms

"Well, I'll race ya." Crystal smirked as she took off towards camp

"Hey, get back here!" Takuya smirked as he ran after her. It didn't take long for them to get back and when they did Crystal was the first one

"Ha, I won." She smirked, but keeping her voice down

"Yea... you did." Takuya smirked

"Thanks for tonight." Crystal smiled

"No prob Cryst." Takuya smiled. Crystal blushed at the new nickname

"Thanks anyway Taku." Crystal said before quickly kissing him on the check and running to her bed. Takuya just stood there for a second and held onto his cheek

"You're welcome." He said as he felt his cheeks where a bit warmer than normal 'I probably just worked a bit too hard during Cryst's training. Yea, that's it.' He thought to himself as he sat near the fire, ready for anything that might attack tonight...

* * *

Me: Well, that's the next chapter. I felt that Crystal should have a bit of training so she'd be better when bigger fights come. Also, I really created Crystal to be the rival of Zoe in more ways than one. So, see you all next time!


	3. Auther's Note

**Author's note**

* * *

Me: I have a few things to say right now. The first is that some people say that I have spelling and grammer mistakes while others say that English isnt my first launguage. I would like to say that both of those are not true. I was born and breed in Great Britan, so I write in English english, the origonal. Okay, I am dyslexic so I_ do_ misspell words from time to time. and other times I don't notice the mistakes.

The second thing is the fact I have to tempereralt stop a few of my stories. I am very sorry people of Fan Fiction who enjoy my stories but I'm afraid to say that I have a few too many to work on.

So, until further notice I will be putting the following stories on hold;

1) Daemon's Army

2) Changes Honour Can Make

I am very sorry for the people who liked these stories but I will continue them again once I have finished a few stories. So, until then my fellow writers and readers, just wait until I'm done with a few projects I'm currently on.

Once again, I am very sorry.

So, I'll see you next time.


	4. Blue's Note

Hello everyone.

Just so you know I... I am NOT RedWarGrey X.

My name is BlueInfernoX... well, that is the username I have on Fanfic.

I have been friends with Red for years and, it is my great DISpleasure, to finally tell you all about his passing.

In November of 2013, RedWarGreyX was in a car accident and died.

It has taken me a while, but I have finally found his user information and have gotten over his death enough to inform you all.

His stories are being stopped.

Anyone who wishes to continue them you may do so. However, I ask that you contact either myself or another friend of ours called GreyKing46.

And, if you wish to know just WHAT Red had planned for his stories, then contact either myself or GreyKing46 and we shall tell you what we know of his plans.

This is BlueInfernoX signing off. And this is a brother, saying goodbye to his fallen sibling in all but blood.


End file.
